Rooftop secrets
by NaturalDivinity
Summary: Natsu feels dejected after he, again can't ask out his long time crush Lucy Heartfilia, when he goes up to the roof and strikes up a conversation with an unknown stranger what secrets surface? NaLu drabble, modern AU. T for Safety


Hey guys sorry haven't updated in a while but I'm back with a short little drabble I thought up while thinking about NaLu :) Hope you guys like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail...Because if I did Natsu and Lucy would have been together in the beginning of the series

"I swear man I'm gonna do it this year!"

"Geez Natsu you say the same thing every year, when are you going to grow a pair and actually do it!" Gray mocked the pink haired boy while all the while being completely serious.

"Just you wait, I'm going to do it right now," The pink haired boy stood up from his spot on his table in the cafeteria and had his eyes set on the school beauty, Lucy Heartfilia. He was determined to ask his crush out this year, even though he had been saying the same thing for years this year he knew it was going to happen. He began to move his leg but then quickly sat back down when he saw her looking his way.

"Yep, you're totally going to do it this year," Natsu's frenemy stated quite smugly.

"Shut up, I need some fresh air." Natsu quickly got up and rushed through the cafeteria and up some flights of stairs and opened the door to the roof. He sat there for a while just looking over the city of Magnolia, from his point of view on top of Fairy Tail High he could see bustling streets and busy marketplaces. Suddenly he heard the door open and he couldn't see who it was because he was sitting around the corner of door, but he heard the person sit right outside the door and just around the corner from him. The person let out a high pitched sigh, _okay so it's a girl…should I talk to her?_

"H-hey.." Natsu decided to speak up. He could feel the girl tense up and then calm down.

"Hey" She sounded like an angel, her voice smooth like a river flowing gently over smoothed rocks, he had never quite heard anything quite like it.

His voice hitched in his throat, "w-what brings you u-up here?"

"There's a guy but I don't think he's ever going to ask me out, I don't think he's in to me…" _Lucky guy _Natsu thought to himself.

"Well it's okay, he'll probably ask you out, not that I can say I can find the courage to ask out this girl, she's just way too pretty and I'm just me, nothing special." Natsu said, he didn't know why he was being so straightforward and honest with the mystery girl, but something made him feel as though he could trust her.

"Everybody is special, you just have to wait for the right person to come around and notice it." _Man she has a great way with words _Natsu thought to himself once again. He felt as though his head was cleared but he didn't want to go quite yet.

"I have a question to ask you…" He said sort of shyly.

"Shoot away."

"How would you want to be asked out by this mystery guy of yours?"

"Hmm, I wouldn't want anything special or spectacular because I would just want him, he is my special and my spectacular. I love him, how would you ask out your mystery girl?"

"That's actually why I was up here," he chuckled lightly to himself, "I don't think I can do it, she just way too perfect for me, but thanks I'll try to make it heartfelt and be completely honest with her when, if, I ever ask her out."

Just as he finished his sentence he could hear a distant bell. Class had started and he would be in trouble, he's already missed 4 classes this semester alone form sitting up on the roof.

"Well I suppose we should go," she said standing up and straightening out her clothes as she stood and turned the corner to face the boy, "good luck with the girl…" she said trailing off at the end. Natsu looked up to see what happened and his jaw slacked and his face went numb.

"Lucy?"

"Natsu?"

Dark brown clashed against gray as their eyes wandered and stared deeply back into the others, in this moment there was nothing else, no wars, no bad, no wrong, just them. Natsu slowly stood up and muttered something under his breath.

"What," Lucy said suddenly snapping out of her trance.

"Who is this guy you like…" he said meekly.

She blushed, "well he's a little taller than me and he has the weirdest hair I've ever seen. Who has salmon hair?" She said with a smirk. "who's this girl tha…." She was cut off by his lips smashing into hers. She was shocked at first and then slowly relaxed into the kiss. The kiss was full of passion and untold secrets, and no words were needed just this.

Natsu pulled away slowly, much to the dismay of Lucy, "I love you Lucy."

"I love you too Natsu"

"Say do you want to just stay up here with me."

"I think I would like that." She replied sitting down next to him, both perfectly content with life and as happy as ever.

Thanks for reading and please review anything helps, also feel free to PM me if you want me to write anything in particular or you just want to talk. See ya next time!


End file.
